The present invention relates to a game system, an information storage medium, and a game processing method.
An online multiplayer battle game has been known, such as a game that allows a plurality of players to enjoy match play by operating their respective player characters (e.g., a vehicular character such as an automobile) in a single virtual space using a game device to fight against each other, and a game that allows a plurality of players to enjoy cooperative play by fighting against a computer character (enemy character) in cooperation. For example, the game systems disclosed in JP-A-2000-342855 and Japanese Patent No. 3643512 are known.
However, such cooperative play is normally designed so that each player operates only his character, and fights against the enemy character within its ability instead of employing a configuration in which the player characters are united to generate a single united character. Therefore, the strength of each character is reflected in the game, and the players cannot sufficiently enjoy cooperative play.
It is difficult to apply cooperative play to a competitive game such as a racing game, and only a limited number of games have been proposed in which a skilled player assists an inexperienced player.